Forged in Fire
by GreenNightStar
Summary: This is the way it ends. This is the way it was meant to be. - Oneshot;Bwen  Updated version published under new title!


**Ben 10 and all of its affiliations are not owned by GreenNightStar.**

Gwen's heartbeat rate was much higher than average. It was beating at almost three times per second. Only one thing could make anyone's heart struggle so much - fear.

As the howling winds whipped across Ben and Gwen's face, the forest evergreens swayed faster and faster every second. The wind violently threw small twigs and branches into the air, and some even scraped the outer layers of exposed skin their clothes didn't cover up – leaving trails of blood behind to trickle down their sweating bodies. Black clouds overhead threatened to rain as they moved swiftly through the sky. Crackles of thunder confirmed the threat of a storm.

"We can make it, Gwen, come on!" Ben shouted amongst the chaos, holding onto her hand tightly. The two of them were running as fast as they could during the intense conditions. Hot on their trails were two of Vilgax's brown-metallic robots. They were blasting all around their fleeing prey, barely missing on a couple of occasions and striking trees – setting them on fire.

Feeling the flames catch up on them, Ben began to sprint faster – if that was even possible. Gwen, who could no longer keep up, tripped on her own feet and fell to the ground. Realizing that Gwen's hand was no longer griped onto his own, Ben immediately stopped and turned to aid his fallen cousin.

Gwen made an attempt to stand back up, but two arms swept her up off the ground. Soon she could see, through her blurring vision, that trees were moving past her at an extensive rate. She moved her head to the side and could see Ben's face looking straight ahead as he valiantly carried her while running for safety.

Soon, his running came to a stop and he turned to face the two robots who were hunting them. There was no where to go, because behind was a cliff that dropped at least 20 feet.

Ben's face looked worried, but Gwen could see a hint of determination in his eyes. She didn't know exactly what he was determined to do in a situation like this, but she hoped for the best.

The attackers caught up and Ben and Gwen found themselves at the mercy of the two automated tin cans. Not knowing what to do, Gwen closed her eyes in horror and allowed the warm embrace of her cousin's arms take a hold of her entire body.

A strong gust of wind almost made her choke on a breath, and Ben's arms squeezed her tightly. Gwen then realized that the wind was coming from fast movement. Opening her eye lids, she noticed that the cliff they had been standing on was a good ten feet above her. Ben had jumped.

He made his body face upwards with Gwen on top of him. As soon as they hit the ground, a loud cracking noise was heard from the middle of Ben's spine and a cry of agony erupted from his mouth.

Ben had saved Gwen from the direct danger and sacrificed his body to cushion their fall.

"No!", she screamed, "Ben! Please, I didn't rescue you from Vilgax's ship just to have you die protecting me!"

She started down at her dying guardian angel. Blood ran down the corners of his mouth, and his eyes wide with more fear than she had ever seen on anyone's face. Tears stung the orange-haired girl's cheeks as they raced down the sides of her face.

"Don't cry," a voice, just above a whisper, emitted from Ben's body.

Gwen lifted her head up and looked into his eyes once more. This time they were calm and relaxed, and focused on her.

"We did all we could," he said between many coughs, "and you saved me from him."

"But look what's happen to you. You're like this because of me."

Not answering her guilty plea, Ben struggled to put his hand on her shoulder, but he was unable to and fell back to the ground - wincing with pain.

Grabbing the back of his head, Gwen pulled Ben up to her shoulder and ran her soft fingers through the thin locks of his hair. The head pressed against her body acted as a wall to make sure her tears never reached the ground. A warm sensation came over her while Ben's head relaxed against her neck.

"Gwen, ever since that first vacation," he spoke into her comforting shoulder, "I've been in love with you."

She pulled him back so that they were face to face. His eyes were still calm as ever, and Gwen knew he wasn't trying to make a horrible joke at a bad time.

"I think I've known all these years, Ben. Every time you came around, I always felt safer. Being around you is the _only_ place I have ever felt secure, a-and...every time you give me a hug...I feel like I'm at home."

Ben looked into her waning green eyes, and childhood memories were brought back to them. Quickly, he shut them out just as tears starting to sting his eyes. He knew that there was no time to burrow into past thoughts. All he wanted was to experience what a pure, and true, love felt like - for the first, and final, time.

"Then come home with me," he said, blood now filling his nose and racing down to his chin.

Staring at each other for a moment in desperation, Gwen pushed her worries far to the side and took Ben into a tight hold. Ben ignored the increasing pain of his broken back and brought his lips to hers. Gwen could taste the blood that had tainted the land of Ben's mouth, but she didn't care. Together they felt the emotions of sadness and love mixed into one fantastic feeling.

The buzzing noise of the robots came into earshot. The two of cousins held on to each other, and, one by one, the grass around them was lit ablaze. The flames drew closer to the only remaining hope for Earth. In unison, their bodies caught fire and began to burn.

**Story inspired by the following songs:**

**Planet **by** Kyte**

**Storm **by** Lifehouse**

**All That I'm Asking For **by** Lifehouse**

**The Moment I Said it **by** Imogen Heap**


End file.
